


Brothers.

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anniversary, Dad W. D. Gaster, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Maid Sans, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Skeleheat Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, blowjob, lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap AU.</p><p>Gaster is the father of Papyrus - he wanted his son to mingle with the experiment in the dark room.<br/>When he fears that his son grows to attached to it, he sets out to correct his mistake only to end in tragedy...<br/>It is 10 years later the two decide to celebrate the anniversary and not in the traditional 'puzzle' way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is sfw but perhaps it will develop into something else? i'm not entirely sure.  
> For now the story will follow to two and focus on their relationship.
> 
> This is a link to what Sans looks like: http://yugiohbasemaker.deviantart.com/art/Brothers-Sans-585801424?ga_submit_new=10%253A1453392550

_Rustle, rustle, clink._

 

"Are you sure he's ready?"

 

_clink, shuffle, rustle._

 

"Yes..."

 

_rustle... rustle..._

 

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

 

"Hush up in there!"

 

The noises stopped.

 

"Alright son, in you go"

 

The heavy steal door opened slowly, a scientist gently nudged the possibly twelve year old skeleton into the room. There were bars that separated him from the other smaller monster in the room. Before he could ask anything the scientist closed the door. He and other scientists were watching behind a hidden one way window, followed by cameras in all corners of the room.

 

_rustle, rustle, bang._

 

"Um... hello?" he called out, slowly moving forward towards the bars.

 

It was faint but he could see a shadowy monster in the far corner.

 

"Don't be shy" he said sitting down, "I am Papyrus... the great!" he said whilst making a dramatic pose, anything to try and ease the thick awkward air.

 

_rustle... clink..._

 

It moved slowly towards him but very cautiously.

 

"I- I thought we could talk... my dad said that you were lonely and that's not good! I'm alone a lot but its okay for me... but- but that's not the point! I want to be your friend and be sure that your not alone anymore"

 

 

"frhendd?" it mumbled, though with something on its mouth Papyrus couldn't quite make it all out, but it did move a little closer

 

"Um..." Papyrus glanced at one of the cameras then back at the little one, it was getting really close and he could almost make out all of its features.

 

"So... how old are ya?" he asked, "I'm twelve!"

 

"hh- heig- eigh- t" it said.

 

"Eight did you say?" Papyrus listened carefully this time, "Wowie!"

 

As it got closer and felt more at ease a tug at his chains indicated that he couldn't get any closer. It felt a little sad.

 

_Clink!_

 

"Oh hey what's wrong?" he glanced over at the chain it was pulling on its neck, this was as far as it could get to him. For some reason even he felt a little sad.

 

"Can- can I shake your hand?" he reached out his hand as far as he could, the little one also reached for his hand but couldn't quite reach.

 

_Bang! clank!_

 

The heavy door rushed open and an angry scientist looked down at Papyrus, of whom pulled away quick.

 

The little monster had dashed back into the corner of the room and rocked itself.

 

"Dad it wasn't him!" he said trying to sway his dad away from the monster.

 

He was furious how dare that monster reach out for his son. He grabbed Papyrus' arm and pulled him out of the room.

 

"wwaap- pwwap- paaappy..." the little one sobbed as he was cruelly taken away. It had only been a few minutes but he wanted more time...

 

"Dad! we were making progress!" he yelled, "I reached to him! honest! just rewind the tapes and you'll see-"

 

"Enough!" Gaster yelled, Papyrus looked down, he hated his dad when he got like this.

 

They got into a sound proof room which had a table and two chairs. He told Papyrus to sit down in one chair as he sat in the other. A notebook and pen was in front of Gaster's seat.

 

"I strictly informed you that the monster was not to be touched!"

 

"But dad-"

 

"Silence!" he clicked his pen.

 

"Now listen to me. That monster has a nuzzle around its mouth, a few months ago it had developed sharp teeth. That was written off a hazardous to the other scientists and it is believed to become aggressive" he said this whilst writing down notes.

 

"However when you were in there it seemed to be calm and submissive, I would like you to go in there once a day for two weeks and see if the monster can be tamed" he stopped writing and looked up at Papyrus, "think you can handle it?"

 

"Yes dad..." he said without his usual enthusiasm, "But... when I am in there I don't want you or the others to come in until time is up. Not even if I hold his hand or even shake it"

 

"We'll see" he sighed, rubbing his hand against his head.

 

Papyrus smiled and reached out his hand towards his fathers, "Deal?"

 

Gaster smiled back and shook his hand, "Deal."

 

 

The following day, Papyrus had found an old book in his bedroom that he didn't really read anymore but maybe the little guy would like it?

 

_Rustle, rustle, clink._

 

Just from being down the hallway he could here the little one rustling in his cage...

 

"In a cage huh?" he thought to himself.

 

"Alright in you go" the guard opened the door for Papyrus and once when he got in it was closed again.

 

He hadn't really noticed but the room was really dark, so reading was gonna be tricky. Then again because of his brilliance he had thought about bringing a flashlight.

 

"Hello there" Papyrus moved back to his spot on the floor in front of the bars. He could hear shuffling.

 

"Pwaappyy?" it seemingly questioned before dashing over to him and sitting as close to him as possible.

 

"Yep its me" he smiled, "I brought some stuff for us to do" he reached into his backpack and grabbed the book and the flashlight.

 

He didn't shine it on the little one but he did on his own face.

 

 

"This is me!" he smiled, "Don't worry I won't put it on your face, it might hurt your eyes after all"

 

"oooohh..." it mumbled before shuffling a little.

 

"Heh. well I brought a book for me to read, if you'd rather do something else that's cool"

 

When the chains shuffled he assumed that meant 'no'

 

"Okay, well this book is called. The lost bunny..." he showed the little one the front cover before opening the book.

 

"Once upon a time their was a little bunny, and he was an cheeky little bunny"

 

He showed him the page before continuing on, "One day he found a butterfly and ran after it for fun! but by the time he stopped playing, he realised that he was far away from home" he turned the page, "Where am I?" Papyrus said in a high pitched voice.

 

"This isn't my home!"

 

"The little bunny looked all around and was scared as he didn't know where to go"

 

"Mama! mama! the little bunny called out and lifted an ear in the hopes his he could hear his mama"

 

 

"tweet tweet~ said a little bird, 'I can help you find your way home'"

 

"The little bunny nodded his head and so the bird tried to help him find a way home..."

 

As Papyrus read out the story, the smaller one seemed to intrigued and even gasped as the bunny even with the birds help, couldn't get home. Though it seemed that he was overjoyed when the bunny did find its way home

 

"The end..." he closed the book and looked up at the smaller one.

 

"Was it good? my dad used to read me this"

 

"ddaadd?" he questioned.

 

"Oh um. He just gives me food every now and then" Papyrus said trying to not hurt the little ones feelings.

 

"So what is your name? you know mine but I don't know what to call you"

 

"Ssss- sssaaa-" he tried so hard to speak but without much practice he became slightly frustrated, "Shhaaahhnnn"

 

"Sans?" Papyrus said, the little one seemed to nod.

 

"Wowie... the great Papyrus and the magnificent Sans! yeah that sounds good doesn't it?" he said excitedly.

 

The little one reached out his hand again, oh how he wanted to hold the other one close. He seemed to cool and it made his soul happy for once.

 

Papyrus without hesitation also reached out his hand but they couldn't reach, he squished this face against the bars in an attempt to get even closer but they just couldn't reach one another. Sans looking at the other one could see that it hurt but he reached out to him, so he also pulled against the chains and boy did it hurt but none the less he reached out and finally their hands met.

 

"Its... nice to finally meet ya Sans" he said.

 

But Sans had to let go as the chain was practically suffocating him.

 

Papyrus gasped as he too pulled back, he didn't want too but his face ached.

 

"One day Sans... i'll grow and be able reach you much easier and then it won't hurt anymore okay?"

 

Sans nodded his head though to Papyrus all he could hear was the chinking of the chain.

 

"Good."

　

The two were suddenly surprised when their was a knock on the door.

 

"Tch. already?" Papyrus sighed as he steadily got to his feet, wiping away any dust that might have collected on his jumper.

 

"Well kid I gotta go but i'll come by tomorrow okay?" he smiled.

 

"oooo..." the smaller one groaned as the taller one headed to the door.

 

"Don't worry i'll bring something new for us to do tomorrow, maybe we can read-"

 

"Come on son" Gaster called.

 

"I'm coming! geez! see you tomorrow okay?"

 

As the door opened Papyrus glanced back towards the bars and as the light shone through he caught a glimpse of the small one. He was a tad chubby but had bright blue eyes with little stars in them, and a rather big nuzzle was on his mouth. His outfit seemed torn and far too big for the small monster, his feet were exposed. However before he could see much more, it dashed off back into the corner.

 

_Rattle, rattle, clink._

 

For some reason Papyrus felt a slight blush on his cheeks. _Strange._

 

He waved goodbye before the door closed.

 

-

 

_As the year went by, Papyrus went almost everyday to see him which surprised his father considering it was only supposed to be a two week project. Though concerns grew as Papyrus became emotionally drained and wasn't showing interest in his fathers project - in fact he seemed to loathe it. Gaster became concerned that Papyrus was getting too attached to the little one..._

 

-

 

"Dad I want to celebrate my birthday with him" Papyrus said.

 

"Absolutely not"

 

"But why?" Papyrus said, his patience wearing thin.

 

"Because it has never been close to anything hazardous like a fire before, he could easily set you ablaze"

 

"He wouldn't do that!"

 

"I've said no and that's that!" Gaster said, "You either be good or else you won't see it again!"

 

"Ughh!" Papyrus stormed off into his room and slammed the door.

 

"Stupid! stupid!! stupid!!!" he chucked the covers off his bed and the majority of his clothes onto the floor.

 

"And he is not an 'it'" he mumbled.

 

Gaster on the other hand sat down at the table, resting his head on his hand, he sighed and rubbed his eyes with fustration.

 

"He is becoming too attached..." Gaster mumbled before glancing up at Papyrus' room door, "It may be time to dispose of it..."

 

Though Papyrus was in his room for a few minutes tops he quickly dashed out again and ran out of the front door.

 

"Papyrus?!" Gaster yelled but he was already gone.

 

Papyrus ran as fast as he could to the lab, running past all the citizens in Snowdin, the lakes until he reached the hotlands. He dashed inside streight towards the heavy door that held his little buddy on the other side.

 

"Wheres the guard?!" Papyrus said fustratingly.

 

"Whats wrong Papyrus?" a female doctor asked.

 

"Where is the guard? I wanna see Sans!"

 

"Oh sweetie, Gaster has just come out with him. I believe they went to the core... why?"

 

"Gotta go!" Papyrus ran towards the core, where he saw his father holding Sans in one hand.

 

Sans seemed to make no resistance as he was nudged to go in.

 

_Bang!_

 

"No Sans!" Papyrus yelled, "Don't go in there!"

 

Sans turned his head and though Papyrus couldn't see it, he had a smile on his face.

 

The only way he could tell was the way his eyes seemed to soften.

 

"Papyrus leave this is not a safe place"

 

"Why are you doing this?!" Papyrus said, slowly getting closer towards them.

 

"Its for your own good. this is a failed subject - it is of no use to the lab anymore"

 

"Then let me look after him!" Papyrus said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

 

"No. It is nothing but emotional bagage to you"

 

"I can't live without him" Papyrus said the tears now free falling down his cheeks, "Please dad..."

 

".... i'm sorry" he picked up Sans and held him over the edge, "You'll thank me one day..."

 

As though time seemed to slow down, Papyrus sprinted towards the little one and by some chance he managed to catch him before he fell. They both landed safely on the other side, whilst Gaster, unable to keep his balance fell into the core.

 

"Dad...?" Papyrus looked up but he wasn't there.

 

"Paappy" Sans cuddled into him and held him tightly.

 

"H- hold on Sans..." Papyrus broke out of the hug and looked down the core. It seemed to be an endless pit... the world around the two seemed to change ever so slightly, in that the scientists seemed to leave and the lights grew dim.

 

There was a key on the floor, where his father once stood. Papyrus crawled over to it and picked it up, hoping that it would take the nuzzle off Sans' face.

 

"Hold still" Papyrus said as he took off the nuzzle.

 

Sans' teeth weren't sharp they were normal looking, he only had a couple of small fangs but they were normal too. Papyrus grabbed his hands and held them up, he was also a skeleton.

 

"PAPY!" Sans said happily as he grabbed hold of the taller one, "IT IS GREAT TO FINALLY speak with YOU" he said his voice seemed unsteady and shakey as he never got a chance to talk reguarly.

 

"Heh. you too little bud" Papyrus held him close trying desperately to not think of his... who was he again...?

 

All his memories of his father seemed to fade away...

 

It didn't matter though, he had this little guy to look after and that is what he was going to do.

 

"C'mon Sans, lets go home" he wiped away any tears that were left and picked up the small one.

 

He must've been tired since not even a few minutes of him being picked up, he fell asleep.

 

"I love you Sans..." he whispered in his ear before the lab door opened.

 

Today marks the day that Sans and Papyrus 'arrived' in Snowdin. No one knows of the two and where they came from. But that didn't matter to Papyrus claimed Sans as his brother, and only his, and no matter what he vowed to look after him and treasure every single moment that the two shared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as the two 'celebrate' the 10th year anniversary - since Sans was released from the lab.  
> Very much nsfw!  
> I tried lots of new things and I hope it works, if not then please give me feedback as I aim to become better.

It's been ten years since that day, when a small skeleton opened his eyes and saw a whole other world. At first mind he was very cautious and still walked on his arms and knees, sometimes he would even wince when he got a certain distance away from the wall, as if the chain was still there holding him back.

It took time and love to bring him out of his shell, to develop into a not much bigger but better skeleton. He laughs and has such confidence in what he does, he explores and even has a goal in mind. To be a part of the Royal Guard. His speech has also greatly improved and in the end, he has become a sweet little guy that knows how to play with his cuteness and often torture his older brother for fun - course not to any extremes.

But today was not a good day for pushing those buttons, as the anniversary lingers he always finds himself suffering with the heat. Sans being the mischievous scoundrel knew of this and yet often tried to 'help' but of course being an older brother it wouldn't work... right?

Papyrus groaned as he awoke before cursing themselves at the sight down below, "ah fuck" he had a wet dream...

Rubbing his eyes in frustration he sat upright and kicked off his stained shorts before using his magic to teleport a clean pair from the draw and onto himself. He stretched his arms and rubbed the back of his neck.

Knock, knock.

"Papy you awake?" Sans asked on the other side of the door.

"Mm... yeah" Papyrus replied before standing up. Sans let himself in, he was holding a calendar.

"Look Papy! its been ten years today!" Sans smiled cheerfully.

Papyrus had to kneel down a bit to see that there was a big red circle over todays day.

"So it is" he said looking up at the little one.

"What shall we do?" Sans tilted his head slightly.

"I'm not sure..." Papyrus stood back up and headed out of his room, Sans followed behind.

"Well we gotta do something right!?"

Papyrus hummed as he thought of something, Sans continuously watched as his brother went down the stairs and plopped himself down on the couch. So lazy!

"Well...?" Sans said at the top of the stairs, becoming slightly frustrated.

Papyrus wasn't feeling right though, he felt hot and bothered. It was a big day, no question about that but at the same time he knew what was wrong with him and didn't want to do anything rigorous in case something should happen.

It really pissed him off that on such a special day he always had skeleheat, every single time! He just wanted to spend time with Sans without accidently popping a boner whenever he did something cute! Even a hug could set him off sometimes.

Papyrus sighed and rubbed his head, he noticed that he was getting warmer. Not good.

Sans came down the stairs and sat next to Papyrus, leaving the calendar in his room.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sans asked putting his hand on his brothers knee.

"Um..." Papyrus said as his cheeks warmed up, Sans noticed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Ouch! you are warm!" Sans gasped, "Do you have an illness?!" Sans stood upright and got a blanket for his brother.

"Sans that's really not..." Sans came back with a blanket.

"Lie down! your not well!"

Papyrus groaned and lay down, he really couldn't be bothered to argue and besides at least it covered his member.

Sans sighed with relief, "Is that better?"

"Yeah" Papyrus chuckled whilst patting his brother on the head.

Sans sighed and knelt down next to Papyrus, his head lying on a piece of the couch.

"I'm sorry Sans..." Papyrus felt bad he hated seeing his brother disappointed after all.

"No, no its okay we can do something another time" Sans smiled and put his hand on his brothers chest.

"I'll make it up to ya" Papyrus said as he grabbed Sans' hand and gently rubbed it.

The two sat in silence for a moment that seemed to be a long time for Papyrus. His member was getting warmer and impatient but he couldn't do anything whilst Sans was around. Sans did however seem to fall asleep, perhaps he was so excited for today that he didn't sleep? Either way Papyrus took the chance and as quietly as he could, he rubbed his dick to try and ease the heat.

"Mmm Papy..." Sans mumbled in his sleep, "I love you too..."

Papyrus felt his body become increasingly hot as Sans mumbled such cute things in his sleep. But the way he would say his name...

He had to bite his lower jaw to keep his mouth shut, he couldn't wake him up now. It would just be awkward for them both.

"Papy?" Papyrus snapped himself into the reality as Sans was awake and rubbing his eyes, he really wasn't have been quiet enough... fuck!

He removed his hand away from his member and shamefully, had to cross his legs in an attempt to hide it.

Sans still had his hand on Papyrus' chest and could feel the intense heat coming from underneath.

"Goodness! your really warm now" Sans said worried, "Maybe I should call Undyne..." he was about to get up but felt Papyrus pull him back down.

"N- no" Papyrus said, "Don't it- its okay"

"But your sick!" Sans said.

"It's not an illness Sans..." Papyrus started, Sans was around the right age to know what this is now right?

"Then what is it?" Sans pouted as he crossed his arms together.

"It's called skeleheat" Papyrus said nervously, "It happens when a monsters emotions become built up and need releasing"

Papyrus glanced over at Sans he seemed confused.

"It happens to everyone when they have a strong kind of emotion to another, course depending on the monster the names changes. Like bunnyheat or rockheat... look you get the name right? so... yeah... that's what's wrong"

"Oh" Sans rubbed his hands together with nerves, "So.. how is it released then? do you emit heat or something?"

"Um... not quite..."

"Well then how?" Sans asked genuinely curious.

"Well all monsters have a way... I found that... um..." Papyrus sighed, this was harder to explain then he thought.

"Is it something to do with those orange stains on your covers that I see sometimes?" He said, "I- I didn't ever mention it, cause I thought you'd be embarrassed"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Sans" he said.

"But it is shameful..." he thought.

"Can I help?" Sans asked.

"Eh?" Papyrus glanced over at Sans of whom looked kinda nervous.

"Can... I help? I- I mean I never do anything to help! do I? I don't have a job and all I do is cook and clean but... you could do that without me..." he rubbed his hands together again, "I- I wanna be helpful for once..."

"You have helped... in fact everything you do helps me" Papyrus gently grabbed his brothers cheek, "You make the world a better place for me Sans..."

"Really?" Sans beamed.

"Yes" Papyrus smiled.

"But- but don't you need some help? I mean I can make you something to eat... or fluff your cushions... ah ha!" Sans smiled, "I'll be right back"

He dashed off upstairs, leaving a bewildered Papyrus on the couch his hand still in the same place where Sans was but a few moments ago. Letting it drop, he fell back and removed the covers.

"Papy close your eyes" Sans said giggling.

"Heh. okay" Papyrus closed his eyes and heard Sans come down the stairs. Maybe it was a cute picture of the two, he loved getting those or maybe he had fixed his slippers as he somehow managed to cut them at the sole.

"Open them"

Papyrus opened his eyes and glanced over at Sans.

"Do you like it?" Sans smiled deviously as Undyne had given him a new outfit.

It was as though he came from an anime, as his outfit was bright pink, lacy and seductive. A maid outfit.

Papyrus immediately pulled the covers back up before Sans slowly moved closer to his brother, knowing full well that this was one of his kinks. See when you clean your brothers room, your bound to find a few naughty magazines.

"What's wrong?" Sans said trying to keep an innocent face.

"N- nothing" Papyrus tried to deny the sexiness that was his brother but it was proving to be difficult.

"I am your maid for today~" he bowed, "Would you like me to get you something... master?" he said watching Papyrus squirm and wriggle and fully enjoying it.

Papyrus couldn't form words at this point, Sans had him wrapped around those small bony fingers.

Sans grabbed a bottle of honey that was placed on the side, he also grabbed a spoon and squeezed the honey onto it. For anyone else it looked innocent enough but for Papyrus it was super hot to see him squeeze it so sexily and even lick the tip when loose honey was there.

"Open wide master..." Sans held it close to Papyrus' face, he opened his mouth allowing Sans to place it inside.

"Good master"

Papyrus gulped as his body felt as though it was ablaze, course it didn't end there. Sans put the spoon down on the side table and grabbed a napkin. It was also pink and lacy.

"Oh my! you've got some honey on your cheek. Let me clean it up for you"

He sat down on Papyrus' chest and put a hand on it also before leaning in towards his face and ever so gently got close, Papyrus closed his eyes, he couldn't bare the sight. Sans sneakily put the napkin down and licked the honey away, causing Papyrus to shiver.

Papyrus however feeling over whelmed couldn't hold himself back much more and grabbed his brother and held him tight, making him squeak with surprise.

"I- I can't take anymore Sans" he said as his cheeks were bright orange and his eye glowing orange also.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry..." Sans said, feeling as though he had saddened Papyrus.

"No... your just to damn cute..."

Sans wriggled out of his brothers hug and sat upright.

"I'm not a burden then?" Sans started to feel emotional though not sure why. Tears already formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Papyrus reached out his hand towards Sans but he slapped it away.

"I am a horrible monster" Sans sobbed. Where were these emotions coming from?!

"I feel like all I do is cause you harm! What I did now..." he tried to rub away the tears but they weren't stopping.

"I love you and its not right! cause I know you won't love me back!" he cried out, letting past thoughts and emotions surface, "You should have never saved me! you- you would be happy... without me!"

Papyrus had heard enough and grabbed Sans pushing him down until Papyrus was on top. He didn't care about what was going on down below, he had to stop this. It hurt so much.

"Your wrong Sans! your not a burden to me! I love you so much!" Papyrus said trying to calm the little one, "I don't regret anything! I never will."

"But I really love you! like really, really love you!" Sans said.

"And I love you too..." Papyrus said, Sans sniffed before calming down a little.

"It's more than brotherly love?" Sans looked at his brother, the heat pulsing from his arms. If he had skin surely he would be seriously burned.

"Yes Sans..." Papyrus let go of Sans' hands. Sans then noticed that Papyrus had gone quiet and was staring at him, his eye glowed a sweet shade of orange. It made him self-conscious, but he was unable to look away once their eyes had met.

As Sans gazed up at Papyrus, he knew for a long time that he admired his brothers soft eyes. His slender figure and orange glow, his soft hands were to die for. But lying this close to him, he couldn't help but notice for the first time just how wonderful his brother looked, and how his smile made his soul beat so fast. He let his gaze slip lower, towards the rest of his body that he had seen a thousand times, but which seemed so utterly different today.

Why did he feel this way? Papyrus was his saviour and adopted older brother. No way should he be thinking of him in this way but it was a feeling he couldn't deny.

"I- I love you Papyrus..." Sans mumbled as he reached towards the taller ones face, he ran it down his cheek. But Papyrus had caught his hand in his, startling him.

When he looked into his eyes once more, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, Sans thought that maybe he should just go, but before he could ponder it further, Papyrus yanked him towards himself and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, surprising himself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his tongue softer than he could have imagined. Sans opened his mouth with a low moan.

"Kiss me more..."

Papyrus complied and continuously kissed the little one. He grabbed Sans' head and brought it closer to his own, the kiss becoming intimate. Every now and then the little one would moan, his blush become ever more blue.

Papyrus pulled out for a moment and gazed at the little one, his face a combination of lust and desperation.

"Papy... don't stop..." he groaned but squeaked as Papyrus cravingly bite down on the little ones neck. Sans gasped as it was so sudden and wonderful, he grabbed hold of Papyrus' back as best as he could and occasionally squeezed it tight.

To the best of his abilities Papyrus kissed his neck in search of a soft spot, when Sans reacted well to a spot, he focused on it and had a little bite, causing Sans to moan louder, he'd then lick it as though to make it feel better then kissed it once more.

His own lower member was fit to burst, he needed to release and the slow pace wasn't good enough for him. He lay Sans down and looked at him.

"Sans before this goes to far, you can either stay or g-"

Sans put a finger over Papyrus' mouth, "I want to stay with you Papy..." he smiled.

"Heh. Call me master" Papyrus grinned as they manoeuvred around so that Sans was sat on top of Papyrus again.

Papyrus threw off his jumper to the side, his black tank top was underneath. If Sans could then he certainly would have gulped. So nervous.

Sans grabbed hold of his brothers shorts and lowered them until the orange member was within his grasp. His eyes shone bright blue as it looked so tantalizing. Without much thought he grabbed hold of it and began to rub up and down.

He then bent down closer towards it and licked the pre-cum off the top, his hands worked at the rest, getting faster as he desperately wanted more of a taste.

Papyrus groaned and grabbed the little one's head and pushed it further down. Wanting to please his master, he worked faster as his tongue would wrap around the red hot member and occasionally squeeze it. His hands moved faster.

"fuck, Sans-!" Papyrus grunted as he climaxed. Sans closed his eyes as it happened he then pulled himself away and swallowed it all, though he bent back down to lick any leftover on the member.

"So good..." he mumbled.

Papyrus sighed and looked down at Sans a sinister grin plastered on his face, as his lust became harder to control.

"Now... conjure... a pussy" Papyrus said, Sans looked up as his cheeks filled with blue.

"Yes master..." Sans moaned as it took form, he removed the white panties and looked affectionately towards Papyrus.

"Do- do you want me... to ride you?" Papyrus nodded, "Uhm... okay... just let me climb on top and..."

Sans felt the thick hot cock go in slowly, his walls were so tight, his virginity belonging to Papyrus now. Sans gasped and drool fell from his mouth, it felt amazing.

"Hnnng! whoa... your so big...!" he moaned and pants as Papyrus thrusts into him whilst having a hard grip on his hips.

"Is this good Sans?" Papyrus said as he thrusts into the small one.

"This is... so... good... master..." he panted as Papyrus continued to thrust himself into Sans. Being called master was so fucking good!

"Y- yes! mmm" Sans bite down on one of his fingers.

"I- i've been thinking about this... about you... h- how youu... would feel... inside... this- this is... so much better... than I ever would have... dr- reamed about..." Sans grabbed hold with his spare hand, Papyrus'.

"Hn- harder... master... please..." Sans panted, his own area so wet and but not satisfied enough, he felt so thirsty and wanted more~

Papyrus thrusts harder into the little one. Enjoying seeing his brother being so needy and desperate, he needed more.

"Mm yeah!" Sans opened his eyes to look at Papyrus, so sweet and filled with hearts.

Papyrus carefully pulls the little one out, to his dismay and placed him away.

"No! no why? why'd you stop?! please master! please! I need more!" Papyrus chuckled as Sans was practically on the verge of tears, he lay Sans down and placed himself on top.

"Please Papy! I- can't! I- I need you... please!" he sobbed, clenching Papyrus' black tank top tight, "You- you can't be tired yet! please..."

Papyrus kissed away Sans' tears before thrusting himself back into the little one much to his delight and surprise.

"Th- thank you master!" Sans moaned before glancing back up at Papyrus, of whom had a sly grin, "Don't- don't you dare! le... ave me again!"

"Mmm..." Sans' grip tightened, he seemed scared. Papyrus rubbed his cheek.

"It's okay... let it happen" he whispered.

Sans groaned as he orgasmed, Papyrus also moaned as it felt so good, having the little one being drenched in love. How long he had waited for this, the many years of hiding himself away when they both had the same feelings for one another. But that didn't matter now as they had a lifetime of each other.

"Master... I need more... please... can... can you... with your tongue?"

Papyrus slowed his thrusts until he could pull out and not hurt the little one.

"Anything for you..." Papyrus grinned as he moved down towards the wet pussy.

"I- i'm sorry... I just... really love it when-" He squeaked as Papyrus licked the little ones inner walls.

"Oooh mmm!" Sans gripped a part of the cushion on the couch, "the feeling... of your tongue... mmmh... it makes me... wet"

"Mm deeper... please... yes... yes..." Sans moaned and took to biting his finger once more.

Papyrus went deeper inside and licked away at the walls, it all so sweet and satisfying.

"Pahh... py..." Sans groaned as he orgasmed again, this time Papyrus had a taste of the little one. It was such a sweet flavour, his lust not letting up just yet as he felt his own dick fill with cum.

Needing to release he took the moment to thrust once more into Sans, causing to gasp but melt into a loud moan.

"Ohh papy..." he mumbled, "I love you..."

Papyrus panted as he thrust into Sans, causing him to moan.

"Sans... f- fuck!" he groaned as he came.

The two took a moment to catch their breath, Sans seemed to calm down as Papyrus stroked his cheek.

"That... that was amazing... I- I don't know if I..."

Papyrus kissed his cheek and pulled up the dress until he could reach the little one's ribs.

"You... still need..." Papyrus nodded his head.

"S- sorry..." he mumbled but kissed more affectionately.

"It's alright... you can use me... for as long... as you need... master"

"Thank you... Sans..." Papyrus said but it was muffled as he continuously kissed his cheek then moved to his mouth. His hand reached around under his dress until he found a rib, he then rubbed it slowly at first but proceeded to get faster.

Sans also reached for his brothers ribs but couldn't quite get a grip.

"Pahpy... I can't..." Sans said but with his tongue entwined with his brothers, it was a bit slurry.

Papyrus groaned in frustration as he removed his black tank top and shorts.

"Sorry..." Sans mumbled, Papyrus sighed and held the little one close.

"It's alright..." Papyrus whispered.

"I love you..." Sans sighed contently.

Papyrus chuckled and looked his brother in the eye.

With Sans sat on Papyrus' knee, he smiled at his brother before feeling a finger near his pussy.

"Are you enjoying this?"

Sans nods his head, his grip tightening on his brothers arms.

"I need an answer..." Papyrus said pulling away, Sans quickly put it back though.

"Yes master!" Sans moaned.

"Good maid..." Papyrus grinned as he slipped a finger inside of Sans, of whom moaned loudly and fell onto his chest.

"You like this don't you?"

"Mmm... it feels... so good... master..." Sans clung onto Papyrus tightly.

"Want another...?"

"Yes... master..." Sans then looked up at Papyrus, his eyes soft looking and brimming with hearts.

"Of course..." Papyrus said as he inserted another finger inside, wriggling around and lightly thrusting into him.

"Ohh ooo~ so good... hnn..." Sans closed his eyes and moaned even louder as Papyrus got rougher with his thrusts.

"I..."

"Yes?" Papyrus glanced down at Sans' face, so blue and warm.

"I... want your cock in... me... again..." Sans panted.

"Heh. of course..." Papyrus chuckled as he pulls his fingers out, laying Sans down and placing his erect cock inside of him once more. He grunts as he thrusts into Sans, enjoying his emotions change from desperation to full pleasure.

"Master..." Sans moaned a loud as Papyrus thrusts into him.

"Fuck! you're still tight! heh. such a good maid..."

"A- anything for you... master..." Sans said as he reached out towards Papyrus. This time he managed to grab a hold of one of his ribs and rubbed them.

"Ha ahh... Sans..." He grabbed hold of Sans' hand and put it on a rib that was across from his soul, "Rub it..."

Sans doing as he was told, rubbed it gently at first but when that wielded no results so rubbed harder and around it causing Papyrus to curse under his breath.

"Is this... good?" Sans mumbled to Papyrus, he could only nod in return.

The thrusting slowed for a moment as Papyrus gripped hold of Sans' arm.

"Sahnns...!"

"Papy!"

They both climaxed at the same time, resulting in a mix of moans and grunts. Papyrus felt as though a burden had lifted from his shoulders. Years of emotinal build up had led to this moment.

He pulled out from the skeleton and fell back, he was utterly exhausted. Sans also took a moment to catch his breath but feeling a tad lonely decided to lay on top of Papyrus.

"Wowza..." Sans sighed, "That... is skeleheat huh?"

"Heh yeah" Papyrus chuckled, "Did you like it?"

"Mmhm" Sans nodded.

"Good... good."

Sans shivered and looked up at Papyrus.

Papyrus smiled and brought the skeleton to his side before lifting up the blanket and placing it on top of them both.

Sans cuddled into Papyrus with a hand on his rib.

"Happy anniversary Papy"

"You too little guy" Papyrus grabbed hold of Sans' hand and waited for him to fall asleep.

When they first met on that day, Papyrus knew that there was something about that little fellow that made his soul skip a beat. Sure it was fear at first but when he had that small glance at him, he knew what it really was.

"I love you Sans..." he whispered before kissing him on the head.

Papyrus wanted to spend the rest of his time with Sans from then on, not as brothers but as lovers. Even if others thought badly of their relationship, he wouldn't care. They were made for one another and even if the whole world should turn on them, then he would stay strong for Sans and love him until the end and that's all he has ever wanted...

"Goodnight Sans..." he yawned before dozing off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed you sinners~  
> Took me 5 and a half hours to write this... my eyes hurt... @_@


End file.
